


nobody knows you baby the way I do

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, For a while anyway, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Implied Violence, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Violence, Pining, Sad Harry, Secret Identity, Secrets, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: Harry meets Louis at university. Once he finally gets the nerve to take their friendship to the next level, Louis vanishes without a trace. Harry doesn’t see him again for four years. Only now he goes by Charlie, and pretends not to know who Harry is. Now Harry wants answers more than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AH I can't believe that I'm finally done with with fic!I have loved every second of working on it! This is my baby, and I really really hope all of you guys enjoy it!

“Can you two stop making out for two fucking seconds?” Harry throws a pillow towards the other end of the couch. 

“Ow!” Liam says as he detaches his lips from Zayn’s and rubs his elbow.

“There’s no way in hell that hurt.” Harry rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to the film playing on the TV. “Plus I can hear you two going at it all hours of the night through our paper thin walls. Would appreciate it if you didn’t make out while we watch movies too.” 

“Sorry.” Liam gets off of Zayn’s lap and opts to cuddle up next to him instead. 

“Why should we be sorry that we have a perfectly healthy sex life?” Zayn puts his arm around Liam’s shoulders. 

“It’s called being polite, you asshat,” Harry replies. “Most people at least try to be quiet, you know.”

“Well why don’t you get yourself a boyfriend and just have louder sex than us?”

“First of all, that was rude. Secondly, I’m trying to get one, believe me.” 

Zayn gives Harry a pointed look. “You spend the majority of your time either in class or this flat doing homework. How the fuck are you trying?”

“Z, give him a break. Not everyone is as lucky as us.” 

“Yeah, you’re right, Li.” Zayn kisses his temple. “Sorry, Haz.”

“As much as I don’t like to admit it, you’re kinda right.” Harry pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. “I don’t really interact with anyone outside of you two.”

“So get out more,” Zayn says, “Do homework at a cafe or get a job and make friends there. The love of your life might walk in one day, you never know.” 

Harry snorts. “Yeah, right.” 

\---

The next day, Harry decides to switch up his routine just a little bit, because there’s no time like the present to make big changes. As he leaves his last class of the day he chooses to go to the Starbucks near campus to do homework, instead of right back home or the library. It’s a beautiful day outside, not a cloud in sight so Harry decides to walk. He takes a few steps in the opposite direction of his flat, when he realizes he doesn't actually know where the nearest Starbucks is. He pulls out his phone and quickly pulls up directions to the closest one. He plugs in his headphones and starts his journey. As he walks he can’t help but admire the beauty of the campus. The University of Leeds has a decent sized campus and when he had visited the campus for the first time a couple of years ago, he felt right at home and instantly fell in love with it. Even though it is one of the largest universities in England, it still feels small and comfortable. 

Harry follows the instructions his phone gives him, feeling a bit ridiculous that even after living in Leeds for over a year, he can't find anything that’s off campus besides his flat and Tesco without a GPS guiding him. When Starbucks is finally in sight, he feels a tightness in his stomach and he curses Zayn for even putting this idea into his head in the first place. He doesn't mind spending most of his time at home - he prefers it actually because there aren't any people around to distract or interrupt him from whatever he's working on. More than anything he just wants to turn around and go back to his flat, but then he thinks of the disappointed looks that Liam and Zayn will give him when he tells them was wasn't able to change up his routine. 

Before opening the door he stops and takes a deep breath. Inside is basically what he expected. There are cheap looking prints of coffee beans and cups of coffee with croissants hanging on the walls. The store is full of students doing homework and adults probably taking a well deserved break from their busy home life. Harry gets behind the few people in line and looks at the menu. He’s so overwhelmed by all the different types of coffee they offer he doesn’t have any idea where to start. When it’s his turn he decides to just order a latte, because at least he’s heard of that before. 

As he waits for his drink, he scans the shop looking for a free place to sit. There aren’t any empty tables, but he spots a guy sitting alone doing coursework; he's bent over a book highlighting text as he reads and scribbling notes in the margins. There’s an empty chair across from the boy and Harry would much rather wait for a table to become available instead of asking a total stranger if he can sit with him. He’s already way outside his comfort zone by just being here, he didn’t think he’d have to interact with anyone. A barista calls out his name, and before he can overthink the situation anymore, he grabs his drink and goes over to the table. 

“D’you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full,” Harry asks, playing with the strap of his knapsack.

The boy jumps a little and looks up at Harry, clearly startled by the interruption. Harry freezes when the boy’s bright blue eyes meet his. He feels all of the air knocked out of him as he takes in the beautiful face in front of him, with immaculate cheekbones, and such sharp jawline lined with scruff that Harry would love to feel on his own skin. 

“Y’alright mate?” the boy asks with concern. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just got... randomly dizzy is all. So… uh, could I sit here?” 

“Course.” The boy moves some of the papers spread out on the table, making room for Harry. 

“I’m Harry by the way.” Harry sets his coffee on the table as he sits down and puts his knapsack on the ground. 

“M’Louis.” He smiles at Harry before turning his attention back to his book. 

Harry frowns slightly that Louis doesn’t say anything else, but reminds himself that Louis doesn’t actually have to talk to him at all since they don’t actually know one another. Harry wishes he could change that. Louis is really cute, and just seems to give off an aura of self-confidence, Meanwhile Harry has all of two friends and isn’t quite sure how to go about doing making more. He also doesn’t want to totally creeping Louis out and make him think that Harry is some sort of stalker. Which he isn’t, he’s simply intrigued by Louis, and he doesn’t know a thing about him besides his name. So maybe Harry is the tiniest bit obsessed with this beautiful boy he just met. He tries to clear his head by shaking it. He grabs his laptop and a random textbook from his knapsack to at least make it look like he’s busy. 

Before he knows it, the coffee shop starts to slowly empty as students pack up their things and go home. It’s hard not to notice that he’s one of the last people in the shop so he decides to head back to the flat, assuming that Liam and Zayn probably think he’s dead in a ditch. Harry is surprised to see that Louis is still sitting across from him, resting his head on his folded arms. He hears the smallest snore come from the boy. Without thinking, Harry reaches across the table and gently shakes Louis’ arm. He startles awake and looks around, clearly disoriented.

“Louis? Are you okay?” Harry asks. He can see Louis calm down slightly once he realises where he is. 

“Thanks for waking me up,” Louis says, wiping drool from his mouth. “The employees do it enough around here.”

“Come here a lot then?” Harry asks with a small smirk. 

“Yeah. I like to work on my coursework here rather than the library or my apartment. Good ambiance here.” Louis gestures vaguely. 

“This is my first time here,” Harry replies, a bit sheepishly. “But I might have to come back, it was nice.” 

“Good,” Louis smiles at him softly. Harry has to hold in a content sigh. Silence falls between them for a few seconds.

“Well, I better go,” Harry says abruptly and stands up, slinging his knapsack over his shoulder. “My roommates are probably worried that I’m dead in a ditch or summat.”

Louis laughs and Harry immediately falls in love with the sound. “That would certainly be a shame. See you around, mate.” Louis waves at him. 

Harry waves back and sincerely hopes this isn’t the last he sees of Louis. 

\---

“Where were you?!?” Liam screeches the second Harry opens the door. 

“Relax, Liam,” Harry replies, toeing off his shoes. “I went to Starbucks.”

“We thought something happened to you!” Liam throws his hands in the air. 

“Just switched up my routine like you guys suggested.” Harry shrugs and immediately goes to sit on the couch next to Zayn, who seems much calmer than his boyfriend. “Tell him to relax Zaynie.” Zayn ruffles Harry’s curls playfully.

“Harry’s right, babe. You gotta chill. He can take care of himself,” Zayn says. Liam makes a disgruntled noise and sits in the recliner to the left of the couch. “That’s good that you got out for a bit too.” 

“Yeah, it is. I feel good about it. And I kinda sorta made a friend?” Harry replies, looking at the ground

“Why does that sound like a question?” Liam asks, his eyebrows raised. 

Harry explains everything that happened with Louis to his friends, as if he were a thirteen year old girl gushing about his crush who looked at him from across the hall. Which is exactly what is happening. That night he dreams of blue eyes and caramel colored hair. 

\---

After he’s finished with classes the next day, he heads straight to Starbucks, hoping that Louis is there and he’ll get to find out more about him besides the fact that he’s a regular customer. Harry finds him at the same table as the day before and even though there are a couple of empty tables, Harry makes a beeline for Louis after he gets his drink.

“Hey Louis. Mind if I join you again?” Harry asks confidently.

Louis looks up from his laptop and pushes his glasses up. He gives Harry a sincere smile.

“Totally. Let me just clear some space for you.” Louis starts to gather the papers that are scattered across the table.

“Are you studying accounting?” Harry's asks, seeing lots of spreadsheets filled with numbers.

“Something like that, yeah.” Louis replies softly.

Harry sits down as Louis shoves the papers into a folder. “Lots of coursework?”

“Mmmm, never ends. Does it?” Louis nods. “That’s why I spend almost all of my free time here.”

“I’ve never done so much reading in my life. I’m studying law. Can’t tell you how many drool stains there are in my books,” Harry jokes, pulling out his laptop.

Louis throws his head back and laughs. Harry can’t help but stare at Louis’ neck and think about sucking bruises into it, leaving marks for the whole world to know that Louis is his. 

“Oh shit, is that really the time?” Louis says abruptly, effectively pulling Harry out of his daydream about doing filthy things to him. Louis is hurriedly putting the rest of his things away. “I gotta go. I promised a mate from work that I’d meet up with him in a bit. Hates it when people run late.” Without another glance at Harry or even a goodbye, he leaves.

Harry stares at Louis as he winds through the tables, and kicks himself for talking about drooling in front of a really pretty boy he doesn’t know. 

\---

A few days later Harry finds himself being coaxed out of the flat with the promise of free booze for the entire night. Which is why he’s now on the dance floor, wildly flailing his limbs about in an attempt to dance. Eventually someone grabs his shoulder, he turns around expecting to have to tell someone off, but it’s just Liam.

Harry flings his arms around his friend, clinging to him like a spider monkey. “Liam! ‘M so glad you guys took me out tonight! Having such a good time.” 

“That’s good, Haz. You wanna take a break from dancing?” Liam manages to get Harry off of him and hold him at arm’s length.

“No!” Harry protests, shaking his head. “Wanna dance all night!” 

“I’ll get you another drink,” Liam offers. 

“Can it be one of the pink ones with an umbrella?” Harry uses his puppy dog eyes. 

“Sure,” Liam replies fondly. He grabs Harry’s wrist, and pulls him through the crowd towards the bar. He finds an empty table, and forces Harry into a chair. “Stay here. I’ll be back with your drink. Just please don’t wander off.”

“You got it, dude,” Harry says, giving Liam a lopsided grin with two sloppy thumbs up. Liam sighs and heads towards the bar, looking back every few seconds until he’s out of sight. 

Harry feels good, he hasn’t been out with Liam and Zayn in a while. He forgot how much he likes alcohol. How it makes him feel giddy and like he could rule the world. It also greatly helps with his anxiety. Which isn’t what he’s focusing on right now, he's just enjoying the feeling of the alcohol coursing through his veins and his mind turns to the only thing he’s been able to think about for the past few days, Louis. 

He can’t help it, even when he’s sober Louis seems to be all he can think about. He needs to know more about the boy because right now he just feels like a bit of a stalker. It's been less than a week since Harry met Louis. But thoughts of bright blue eyes, caramel colored hair, and a smile that makes his knees go weak have been the only things in his mind. And his ass of course; Harry got a good look the day Louis hurried out of the coffee shop. Louis is just so pretty, Harry can't even believe that he’s a real human being. Harry wants to do things to that ass. 

As he stares off across the club, it's like he can practically see it in real life. His eyes travel up the length of the body making it’s way across the floor and sees the boy that's been in his thoughts and dreams for days now. It's Louis, Harry is at least ninety percent sure and he immediately wants to go say hello, but Liam told him to stay here, and he really should, otherwise he'll face Liam's wrath in the morning (which is worse than his mum’s, honestly). But on the other hand, he’s totally positive his friend will understand when he explains the situation later. 

Without another thought, Harry gets up and follows Louis as he moves through the crowd, trying to get close enough to get his attention, but the second Louis gets through the crowd of people, it engulfs him. Harry loses him for a little bit but sees his head moving in the direction of the smoking area. Sometimes being lanky and a bit awkward has its upsides. 

Harry doesn't realize just how warm it was in the club until he’s outside breathing in the relatively fresh air. It feels amazing on his skin. The smell of cigarettes hang in the air and smoke hasn't always been one of his favorite smells, but ever since Zayn took it up the smell has become slightly more appealing to him. 

Harry wanders around the packed area trying to find Louis. He bumps into a few people who pay him no mind. He's about to ask someone for a smoke, so it looks like he has a reason to be here alone, when he sees Louis through the small crowd. He’s talking to some guy who looks a bit out of place at a club meant for students. He’s bald, with bulging arms, littered with random tattoos and completely towers over Louis. Louis doesn't look particularly happy to be interacting with the guy, constantly looking over his shoulder like he needs a way out of the conversation. 

The hulking man puts his hand on Louis’ shoulder and Harry notices Louis immediately stiffen. He may be more drunk than he's been in a while, but even he can see the tension between the two. Louis pulls something out of his pocket and hands it to the man. The man inspects it for a few seconds, lets go of Louis and walks away. Harry sees Louis relax the second the man is out of sight. He’s about to go over and talk to him when someone grabs his shoulder.

“What is so bloody difficult to understand about ‘stay here’?” Liam says angrily, heading back into the club, with Harry in tow.

“I saw Louis upstairs and followed him,” Harry practically whines. “He’s so pretty, Li. I just wanna give him a blowjob.”

“That’s nice, Harry, but I told you to stay put.” Liam pulls Harry toward the exit. 

“You’re not my mum,” Harry pouts, trying to resist Liam’s grip.

“Well, someone has to take care of you.” Liam only tightens his grip on Harry's arm. 

“But I had to save Louis from the man!” 

“Whatever you say, mate. Let’s get you home and into bed yeah?”

-

The next day, Harry wakes up around noon, and stays in bed all day. Only leaving it to go to the bathroom. He doesn’t really remember much of last night, but the image of Louis terrified of the muscled man sticks out more clearly than anything. 

\---

“I swear it’s true!” Harry says earnestly. He’s at Starbucks once again with Louis. Over the past couple of weeks their friendship has really blossomed. They’ve become very close and realised that they have a lot in common. They both like similar music, both are total mummy boys, and they both happened to be at the same The Script concert in London a few years ago and sat in same section. 

“No fucking way! That’s crazy! I can’t believe we were both there, and so close to each other. Small world, innit?” Louis replies, coursework completely forgotten. 

“Yeah it is,” Harry says wistfully.

Harry still can’t believe that he and Louis have so many things in common, it’s only made his crush on him that much worse. Because now he knows that Louis orders a regular latte every single day, that he isn’t a morning person, and he absolutely adores all of his six younger siblings. And so many more little things too. He’s just happy that Louis has somehow made his way into his life. The only issue that Harry has is wanting for their friendship to become something more. 

Harry knows Louis is, at the very least, attracted to men, since he’s mentioned a terrible blind date with a guy who was just the slightest bit homophobic. So now all he has to do is ask the stunning graduate student if he would like to go on a date. Which is totally no big deal, except for the fact that Harry’s anxiety level around Louis has only marginally decreased from the first day they met. 

“You okay, Harry?” Louis asks, effectively pulling Harry out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t know where I went there for a second.”

“I have to get going, told my mate I’d meet up with him for some drinks.” Louis starts to gather his things. Now or never. Just do it, Harry thinks to himself.

“Would you...um..want to maybe hang out sometime? Not here, I mean,” Harry clarifies, looking down at his nearly finished caramel latte. 

“That’d be totally great, yeah,” Louis replies with a smile on his face. “Just put your number in my phone and I’ll text you later tonight.” Louis pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Harry. He carefully types in his number, double checking that he didn’t put in a wrong number accidentally. He hands the phone back to Louis. “Sweet. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Sounds good.” Harry gives him a thumbs up. Louis just gives him another smile. He may not have actually asked him out, but having his phone number is a step in the right direction. 

\---

“Will you stop checking your phone every two seconds. It’s distracting from the film,” Zayn says shoving popcorn into his mouth. 

“Sorry,” Harry replies sheepishly. “Just waiting for Louis to text me.” It’s nearly eleven o’clock now, and Harry is getting really anxious. He knows that Louis has a life, but he really, really expected for Louis to text him tonight and not tomorrow. He knows it’s totally irrational for him to check his phone every few seconds, but he can’t help it. 

“It’s cute that you're so nervous. He seems like a really great guy from everything that you’ve told us. Don’t think you have anything to worry about, mate,” Liam reassures him. 

“I know, I know. This is just like my first crush I’ve really been able to do anything about. And we’re so similar. It might be early to say it, but I think we might’ve been made for each other,” Harry says sheepishly, looking down at his lap.

“That sounds a bit obsessive,” Zayn says. Liam hits him on the shoulder. “Ow!”

“Don’t be fucking rude! Our young Harold is in love, Zayn! Plus, from what I hear you were way more obsessive about me.” 

“You said you wouldn’t tell!” Zayn gasps. 

“I had to get you two together somehow.” Harry shrugs. “The sexual tension was just too much for me to handle anymore. Can we please get back to my Louis issue?”

“He probably just stayed out with his mates and got a bit pissed. I’m sure he’ll text you in the morning or during the day tomorrow,” Liam reassures him. 

“But...”

“Liam’s right, mate. If he’s everything you say he is then I’m sure he’s got a good reason to not message you.”

“Thanks guys. I think I’m gonna call it a night.” Harry sighs and gets up from the couch. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Harry plugs his phone in on the other side of the room, knowing it’s the only way he won’t be obsessively checking it all night. 

\---

He wakes up in the morning to a text from Louis: sry i didnt text u last nite ended up a bit more pissed than planned Harry finds himself smiling at nothing randomly throughout the day.

\---

“So, Hazza over here, was barely even tipsy, like he’s had three drinks max,” Zayn says, beginning to tell a story that Harry has heard many times, but doesn’t truly remember. He just wants to curl up in a ball. Why he decided to invite Louis over for a lads night is completely beside him. He should have predicted being totally embarrassed by his mates. “He disappears, Liam and I have no idea where he went, and we’re freaking out because we think he’s gonna go in the ocean and drown, yeah? So we go looking for him and sure enough he’s about knee deep in the water, and he’s wearing a dress.” 

“No!” Louis says shocked.

“Yes!” Zayn replies gleefully. “It was absolutely great!”

“There’s nothing wrong with wearing a dress!” Harry defends himself. 

“I’m sure you looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress, H,” Louis says, patting his knee, the touching lingering longer than it should. Harry hesitantly looks at him, but only sees sincerity shining in Louis’ captivating eyes. 

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry smiles, feeling a bit dizzy from Louis’ attention. 

They’ve only been hanging out outside of Starbucks for a little over two weeks, but Harry feels an even stronger connection to Louis than he did before and he thinks that he’s absolutely fucked. Louis is the brightest person he’s ever met. He seems to be in a perpetually good mood, and is nice to every single person he comes across. One day they decided to wander around the city centre going into whatever shops that caught their eye or stop for ice cream. A mum was carrying her toddler who dropped her toy and Louis picked it up for the girl. He just lit up in a way that Harry hadn’t seen yet. He knew Louis liked kids but seeing him actually interact with one was very different than knowing. 

He also found out that Louis is a huge nerd. He totally loves any type of superhero movie, especially Spider-Man. Harry discovers that he prefers Tobey MaGuire as Spider-Man because that’s who he grew up with, but he’s okay with Andrew Garfield, and is excited for the newest reboot. When Harry’s at the shopping centre one day, and sees a pair of grey Spider-Man joggers and he can’t help himself from buying them for Louis because he knows he’ll love them. (He does and wears them for three days straight.)

Another fact that he’s discovered about Louis is that he has no concept of personal space. If they’re watching a film on the couch, Louis’ feet will be in Harry’s lap, or Louis will be seated right next to him when there’s a whole seat that could be between them. Harry doesn’t mind at all, but it certainly doesn’t help his crush either. But honestly he doesn’t want Louis to stop doing it anytime soon. 

Their friendship has escalated so quickly, at least from Harry’s perspective. He doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know just yet if Louis is like this with all of his friends or just him. 

“Well, lads,” Louis says loudly, “This has been a fantastic night, but I gotta head out. Have an early morning unfortunately.” He stands up from his spot beside Harry. Harry gets up to follow him out, being the good host that he is. “I can show meself out.” 

“I don’t mind,” Harry replies quickly. He hears Zayn and Liam snicker behind him, and mentally glares at them. 

“Whatever suits you, mate.” Louis puts on his jumper and pulls the hood over his head. 

“See ya, round!” Liam says as Harry opens the door.

“Cheers!” Louis says, walking into the corridor. Harry follows, closing the door behind him. “Thanks for inviting me over.” 

“It’s no problem, like spending time with you. Besides Zayn and Liam were just dying to meet my new mate,” Harry replies, shrugging.

Louis laughs. “They’re good people. I’m glad I got to meet them.”

“Yeah, me too,” Harry says softly. A comfortable silence falls between them for a few seconds. Harry wants to say something, maybe finally ask him on a date or kiss him. But he doesn't want to this perfect night to be ruined by Louis turning him down. 

“I should definitely get going, the bus stops running somewhat soon I think.” 

“Get home safe,” Harry replies. Louis takes a couple of steps toward the stairs, but hesitates, as if there's something else he needs to say. Louis turns around and they lock eyes for a few seconds before Louis’ gaze drops to his mouth. Harry’s stomach starts doing somersaults and he wills it to stop. Before he knows it, Louis is right in front of him and their lips touch for the briefest moment that feels like an eternity. 

Louis pulls away, and Harry's breath catches in his throat. “I'll text you later, yeah?” 

“Yeah, yeah..uh...sounds good,” Harry responds breathily. He wonders how Louis could be so cavalier about how he just turned Harry's world upside down. 

“Bye, Haz,” Louis gives him a small wave and bites his bottom lip. 

“Bye, Lou.” He watches Louis walk down the corridor, staying frozen in the same spot long after he's out of sight. Eventually he hears the door open behind him. 

“You good, Harry?” Liam asks,concerned. 

Harry smiles widely at his friend. “Never better.” 

\---

The next day Harry wakes up to a good morning text from Louis, and thoughts of their kiss immediately flood his brain. He definitely does not let out a squeal at the thought of Louis’ lips against his, because that would be immature. (He totally does, and only hopes that Liam and Zayn didn't hear him). As he gets ready for the day he can't help humming “I'm walking on Sunshine”. And even after he’s left the flat the song is still stuck in his head for the rest of the day. So he's become the main character of every romantic comedy ever, sue him. He's ecstatic, can't believe that Louis actually has feelings for him as well. It just seems too good to be true. Last night was his first real kiss. He had kissed a girl way back when he was twelve on a dare from his friends because that's what preteen boys do. He hadn't felt anything with that kiss, but with Louis everything just felt so right. 

When Louis sends him a text halfway through the day asking about going to a movie he immediately responds with yes!!!. after hitting send it he immediately regrets adding the exclamation points; he could have at least tried to play it cool. This may as well be the end of everything. Louis responds a few minutes later, im glad youre excited too. my place at 7? 

Harry waits a little while before he sends an affirmative reply, trying to seem totally chill about the invitation when he is anything but chill. After he sends the text he starts to freak out about what he’s going to wear. He hasn’t ever really thought about it too much before when hanging out with Louis besides making sure his clothes don’t reek, but after last night there’s a very good chance that this is like a date. But if it isn’t a date and he shows up in really nice clothes, and Louis is dressed in joggers then he’s going to look like an idiot. He spends the rest of the day fixated on this issue, doesn’t take notes in any of his lectures because he’s too preoccupied with his dilemma. As soon as his last lecture is done for the day he races home, telling Louis he won’t be able to meet at Starbucks today because he’s meeting with a professor. He gets back to the flat in record time. 

Zayn is sitting on the couch, playing Mario Kart, his tongue stuck out to the side in concentration. Harry moves in between Zayn and the television. 

“Hey! I’m about to beat my PR!” Zayn tries to move around Harry to see the screen.

“Louis asked me over for dinner, and I don’t know what to wear,” Harry explains in between breaths. 

“Calm down, mate.” Zayn pauses the game and puts down the controller. “Finding something to wear should be easy.”

“I don’t know if it’s a date or not, and I’m too scared to ask him.” Harry starts to play with his fingers nervously. “Help me please.”

Zayn stands up and puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders “First of all I need you to take a deep breath.” Harry does as he’s told. “And out.” Harry exhales. “Good, feel better?” Harry nods. “Great, now we’re gonna go make you look sexy as fuck because Louis is definitely into you and you are going to to get laid tonight.”

“What?!” Harry squawks. 

Zayn stops and spins around with a look of concern on his face. “That’s what all of this was leading up to right?”

“Yeah,” Harry admits sheepishly, staring at the wall. Of course he’s thought about having sex with Louis. He thought about it the first day that they met, but the fact that it is actually coming a reality, and will most likely happen tonight does not help his anxiety about tonight any better whatsoever. “but you don't need to be so blunt about it.” 

Zayn just rolls his eyes and walks into Harry’s room to rummage through his closet. 

-

After a few hours of deliberating which mostly includes Harry protesting the more outrageous clothes like Zayn’s leather jacket and crop top; accompanied a lot of complains about stuff being to tight ( “Zayn, I can’t breathe in these things.” “But they make your nonexistent arse look amazing. Your dick too.”)

Eventually they agree on a pair of black skinny jeans, (that don't look like they're painted on, but still accentuate the right areas) and a dark green plaid shirt. Zayn insists that he roll the sleeves up to his elbows, and leave the top three buttons undone. Harry only feels slightly out of his element, but he has to admit the outfit is giving him just enough courage to feel confident about hanging out with Louis tonight. 

Harry starts walking towards Louis’ place twenty minutes before he’s supposed to be there, it only takes about fifteen minutes to get there, but they way he can budget in a few minutes to stop at some point and collect himself so he’s not a complete mess by the time he gets to Louis; house. It’s a beautiful night out, there’s an autumn chill in the air that signifies winter is almost here. Harry curses himself for not thinking to wear a jacket, and speeds up so he can get to Louis’ faster and get warm. 

He arrives at Louis’ house in just over twelve minutes, and he can’t be arsed to care about the fact that he knocks on Louis’ door early. Something that is definitely not a concern he has usually has, so far this night is not normal already, what with the whole date/not a date debate he’s been having in his head the entire bloody day. But that seems to be answered the second Louis opens the door. 

He’s wearing sinfully tight jeans, (ones that do look like they’ve been painted on), Harry wonders how Louis even managed to get into them, and desperately wants to ask Louis to turn around so he can see what his arse looks like in them. He’s wearing a red shirt that dips low enough to show off his collarbones, and his chest piece that says “It is What it is” in swirling cursive. Harry wants to suck love bites all over Louis’ exposed skin. Harry tries to adjust himself subtly, and prays to some higher power that he’ll be able to make it through the night with relative ease. 

“Hazza!” Louis says with his signature crinkly eyed smile, that Harry loved the second he saw it. Harry's mouth dries up, he is absolutely and royally fucked. “Come on in.” Harry swallows loudly and walks into the house, grateful for the warmth. He makes a beeline for the small couch that's a few feet from the door. “D’you want something to drink?”

Maybe a few shots he thinks. “Water would be good.” He can't help but stare at Louis’ arse as he walks into the kitchen. Fuck. He really needs to pull himself together. He needs to act like a normal person, he's done it before, does it all the time.

“No one else is here right now,” Louis says loudly from the kitchen, “think they're off studying or summat. But never mind them. Since I’m not too great at cooking I figured we’d order some takeaway.” Louis comes out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. He hands one to Harry before sitting next to him on the couch. 

“I could make something,” Harry offers, having something to do would make this situation feel less awkward. 

“Unless you can make something edible from old fish sauce and Yorkshire tea. It’s probably best to order out,” Louis jokes. Harry can’t help but laugh. It makes the tension in the room slightly less palpable. “So what kind of food do you want?” 

“Hmmm, Chinese sounds good,” Harry says, picking the first thing that comes to mind. 

“Chinese it is!” Louis claps once and rubs his hand together. He pulls out his phone to order from an online delivery service. After they put in their order Louis turns on his laptop. “I just figured we could start the next episode of Sense8.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry agrees, willing the butterflies in his stomach to disappear. They don't, no matter how hard he tries. 

“Are you okay, Haz?” Louis asks as the Sense8 opening credits start. “You seem kinda quiet tonight.” 

“I... well,” Harry starts, feeling like a fool. He runs through his options as quickly as possible. He could tell Louis that he's okay, which is a blatant lie that he’ll see through right away. He could pretend he's ill and go home. Or he could just maybe tell Louis the truth, that he's super fucking nervous because of whatever might be going on between the two of them. “Isthisadate?” He says in one breath. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” Louis has a look of confused concern on his face. 

Harry takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before reacting himself. “Is this a date?” 

Louis looks taken aback by Harry's question and he regrets asking it now, can feel the pack of butterflies solidifying into a knot. 

“Oh my god I feel like an idiot.” Louis puts his head in his hands for a second. “I should've asked you out on a proper date like dinner and a movie. Not bloody takeaway and Netflix at me house. I just thought that after last night it was obvious I like you. Bloody hell...” 

In a sudden surge of confidence Harry grabs Louis’ face and stops his babbling with a quick kiss on the lips.

“You're cute when you're nervous, you know that?” Harry asks with a grin, not letting go of Louis face just yet. 

“You're the cute one,” Louis says quietly, his cheeks getting redder by the second. 

“Oh really? What makes me cute?” Harry takes his hands of Louis’ face and opts to grab one of his hands. Louis fingers curl around his. It doesn't feel awkward like the other times he’s held hands with people, they just seem to fit like they were made for each other. 

“Your curls and your dimples,” Louis answers immediately. He reaches out to poke at the one on the right. “You remind me of a Disney prince.”

“How so?”

“You’re too attractive to be real,” he replies, almost reverently. 

Harry can feel the blood rush to his cheeks. “You’re one to talk. I don’t even know how I got the courage to talk to that day we met,” he admits. 

“Well, I’m really glad you did.” 

“Me too.”

Louis leans in to give him a peck on the lips. Harry doesn’t think he will ever get tired of kissing Louis any time soon. 

“Now that we’ve discussed that our feelings are mutual, let's watch Lito win back Hernando.” Louis scooches closer to Harry so their arms are touching. Harry hesitantly puts his arm around Louis’ shoulder, and Louis takes no time at all to nestle in closer to Harry. 

\--

Harry ends up walking home around two in the morning on cloud nine. He had wanted to stay the night with Louis, but decided that if he did stay he would never leave and unfortunately he does have responsibilities like lectures in the morning. 

As he makes his way back to the flat he replays the entire night in his head. After the slight hiccup at the beginning it was amazing. They just watched Sense8 all night, which isn’t really out of the norm for them, but was markedly different was the cuddling and kissing that happened throughout the night. 

Harry didn’t realise that Louis had been holding back with the whole lack of personal space thing. Now that their feelings are out on the table. He’s even more of a koala than before. The entire night, they had spent curled up together, and Harry wasn’t entirely sure where he ended and Louis began. When he gets back to the flat, he sends Louis a text.

goodnight lou x He falls asleep before he gets a response. 

\--- 

In the morning he wakes up to find no notifications on his phone. Which is strange because for the last few weeks he's woken up to at least three different messages about how Louis hates getting up so early for lectures. Harry brushes it off as he get ready for the day. He doesn’t think about the lack of any sort of communication from Louis until he’s sitting down in the lecture hall. He shoots him a text asking if he’s okay and puts his phone back in his knapsack. He tries to pay attention to what his professor is saying, but his mind keeps wandering back to his phone and the fact that Louis seems to be avoiding him. He’s started to get just a little bit worried about him, and hopes everything is okay. 

As soon as the professor dismisses them, Harry checks his phone. Louis still hasn’t messaged him back. He doesn’t know what this means. Is Louis avoiding him after their date? Is this Louis’ way of dumping him? No, that can’t be it. They had a great time last night and Harry knows Louis isn’t the kind of person to totally drop someone after a bad date. He quickly dials Louis’ number, but it goes straight to voicemail. Harry isn’t really surprised by that, Louis is kind of terrible about charging his phone. He doesn’t have time to go to Louis’ flat before his next lecture, so he doesn’t know if he’s holed up in there or not. 

Harry goes to Starbucks hoping that Louis is there, but for the first time in nearly a month, Louis is nowhere to be seen. Harry is disappointed of course, he has no idea where Louis might be, he seems to have dropped off the planet. Harry orders, sits down, and sighs as he gets started on his coursework for the evening. He stays for the next few hours, trying to get his work done, but he just can’t seem to concentrate. It’s never really been a problem for him, it certainly doesn't help that he looks up every time he hears the door open, desperately hoping it's Louis. With half an hour to close he gives up, knowing that he certainly won’t be able to get anymore work done today. Harry packs up his things for the night and says goodbye to the baristas, as they work to close down the shop. 

When he gets home, he pours himself a bowl of cereal for dinner, and locks himself in his room to binge watch Netflix for the rest of the night. 

-

The next day he’s still getting radio silence from Louis. He tries calling him and gets the robot lady saying the number has been disconnected, he can’t even find his Facebook page anymore; it’s like he’s dropped off the face of the planet. 

Harry trudges through his day, and he doesn’t realise just how lonely he was before meeting Louis. Of course he has Zayn and Liam, but their friendships are different. They don’t spend almost the entire day texting each other and there certainly aren’t any sort of romantic feelings. He goes to Starbucks and hopes against all hope that Louis might actually be there, somehow, but once again there’s no sign of him. He sits down, not putting in an order and pulls out his laptop. He tries his hardest to write the essay that’s due in a week, but he can’t be bothered to think about law school stuff right now. His mind is stuck on the Louis, like it has been for the past month. It’s just such a weird situation, there’s no logical explanation that he can think of for Louis vanishing. 

After less than an hour in the shop, Harry packs up his things and goes to the library. He doesn’t really feel like answering Liam’s prying questions again about why he’s been acting so strange, but even at the library, in his favorite spot on the third floor, he can’t concentrate. 

That night he decides to never go to Starbucks again and to not let little stuff like feelings get in the way of things.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sprints through the tube station, not giving a single fuck how stupid he looks. His alarm didn't go off this morning and the only reason that he woke up was because of the loud noises coming from Zayn and Liam’s room. After five years of being together he can't believe they still make that much noise, it's totally disgusting.

Today is really not a good day to be late, it's only his second day as a junior solicitor, basically a glorified intern, at the law firm of Corden and Aoki. Sure, his bosses seem nice enough, but being tardy so early on is probably not the best for him in the long run. 

Harry eventually gets to the office only a few minutes past nine. Drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, he makes his way to his desk. Of course, James Corden himself walks up right as Harry turns on his computer. 

“Get caught in the rain today?” James says with a grin, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“I'm so sorry, Mr. Corden. My alarm didn't go off this morning and I basically ran a half marathon to get here,” Harry explains, still gasping for breath.

“Happens to the best of us, Harry. We do have one policy though.” Harry's heart drops to his stomach at whatever James is about to say. “If you're late you come with coffee for everyone.” 

“I can do that,” Harry sighs in relief, agreeing enthusiastically. 

“Good, lad.” James hands him a sticky note with everyone's orders already written down. “There's a Starbucks just a block down.” 

“Is that what everyone likes best?” Harry asks, grabbing his phone. 

“I'm more of a Costa man, but Starbucks is closest.” James puts his hands in his pockets.

“Alright, Starbucks it is then.” Harry leaves without another word. In the past four years he hasn't step foot into a Starbucks. It’s not that painful anymore, but the thought of what could've been with the beautiful blue eyed boy all those years ago still haunts him. It took him nearly five months to get over the whole Louis situation. 

Liam and Zayn were very supportive at first, trying to console him, and tell him how it wasn’t the end of the world that Louis literally disappeared off the face of the planet the day after their first date. His housemates tried to get him to go out with them on weekends, instead he chose to hide away in his room moping about what a failure he was while watching Netflix to pass the time. (He watched eight series of Law & Order: SVU in seven weeks. Needless to say, his marks took a bit of a nose dive that term.) Eventually, even his best friends gave up on him and let him sit around doing nothing. It wasn’t until his mum came down one weekend that he was able to get out of his funk. 

But even after he got back into his normal routine, he still felt like something was off. One weekend he relented to Zayn and Liam’s begging to go out with them. It didn’t take him long to get fantastically smashed, and soon found himself making out with some random bloke on the dance floor. The guy pulled him toward the toilets and Harry soon found himself on his knees on the disgusting floor. The guy had quickly returned the favor, and then left without another word. And that’s when it clicked for him: that maybe, just maybe, meaningless sex wasn’t the worst thing in the world, and if it helped to get a certain boy out of his brain, then so be it. 

After four months of going to clubs at least three nights a week, and drunk quickies in the toilets almost every night, Harry had nearly forgotten about the blue eyed boy who deserted him. He didn’t need to be in a relationship to be satisfied. But even after the hurt went away, he still decided to steer clear of the dreaded coffee monolith for his own sanity. 

Which is why he feels so uncomfortable waiting in a ; he can’t help but think about the past that he’s tried so hard to forget. He just wants to forget that he's standing in the one place he swore never to set foot in again. He doesn't want any unnecessary memories to pop up, so he pulls out his phone and opens Candy Crush. (He hasn’t actually opened it in over a year; he’s been meaning to delete it but can’t stand to lose all of his progress.) 

As he strategically clears the candy on his phone, he hears a loud laugh throughout the store, which is surprising considering just how busy it is. That’s not the most surprising thing however, what really gets him is just how familiar it sounds. He couldn’t forget that laugh if he tried, and he’s tried. It sounds like Louis, but the chances of that are so slim that Harry just shakes his head. Clearly his mind is playing tricks on him, it’s the only possible explanation he can think of. But then he hears the person laughing again. Every fiber in his being tells him not to look, but he can’t help himself from turning towards the source of the sound, just to make sure that his mind is in fact playing tricks on him. His eyes graze over the people seated in the cafe until he finds the person who is laughing so loud and he drops his phone. 

Seated in the middle of the Starbucks is none other than Louis Tomlinson. What are the fucking odds that he would actually be here in London, in the Starbucks that Harry just happens to now work a block away from? He can’t believe the fucking irony of it. After four years of trying not to think about Louis, he is now only a few metres away from him. And he’s still absolutely gorgeous. He looks the same, less baby faced, and his jawline is even more prominent now. 

Harry doesn’t know what to do. Should he try to talk to him to get answers that he’s been waiting years for? Or should he leave and pretend that he never saw him and never ever walk into another Starbucks no matter what ever again? Before Harry can decide what to do Louis glances in his direction and does a double take. Harry can see that the man recognizes him, which is maybe a good thing--he hasn't decided yet. But now he thinks it would be rude not to say anything to him. He picks up his phone before winding his way through the tables to the one Louis is seated at.

“Um, hey,” Harry says sheepishly. “It’s been a while.”

Louis doesn’t say anything just stares at him blankly. 

“Do you two know each other?” the blond man across from him asks.

“You could say that,” Harry replies, smile wide, still looking at Louis, who is now avoiding eye contact with him. “I’m Harry.” He hold his hand out for the stranger to shake. 

“Niall. So how do you know Charlie?”

“I’m sorry who?” 

“Charlie,” Niall repeats and points at Louis. 

Harry looks to Louis for some sort of answer, but the man still isn’t acknowledging his presence. He's very confused to say the least, because that is definitely Louis. And unless he has an identical twin that he conveniently forgot to tell him about, then he's lying about who he is now.

“No, his name is Louis,” Harry insists. Of the vast amount of scenarios Harry had imagined when finally seeing Louis again, this certainly wasn't one of them. 

“I think you have the wrong guy, mate,” Charlie/Louis finally speaks up, finally looking Harry in the eyes again. “‘M Charlie. Don’t know anyone named Louis,” he says it confidently, but Harry can see the recognition that's still in his eyes. He can't believe that Louis has the audacity to pull this stunt.

“Really? After all these years you’re just going to pretend like you’re a different person?” Harry asks, his voice louder than it should be. He can feel people starting to stare at him, but in the heat of the moment he could care less. 

“I’m not pretending mate. I don’t know you,” Louis replies firmly. He's noticed the attention they've drawn as well, and he seems very uncomfortable with it. He's shifting in his chair and looking around the cafe like he's afraid of what a bunch of strangers will think. Harry can't help but roll his eyes, of the two of them Louis should not be the one who is afraid. “Please leave me and my mate alone.”

“Fine, if that’s how you want to do this, that’s fine. Have a nice life.” Harry storms away; he officially hates Louis. It’s only once he’s outside the store he realises he left the coffee inside.

\---

“Can you believe that he had the gall to do that?” Harry asks as he paces back and forth in the living room of their flat later that night, with Zayn and Liam sitting on the couch just watching him. 

“And you’re sure that it was Louis? Like absolutely sure?” Liam asks.

“One thousand percent. I could never forget that face.” Harry stops walking and stands in front of his friends.

“Maybe he was on a date?” Zayn chimes in. 

Harry shakes his head. “No, definitely he called the guy he was with mate.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you, man. I mean, what do you want to hear Harry? You saw a guy you had one date with four years ago, who disappeared. And he pretended to be someone else. Like, if he was an ex maybe I would understand why you’re still so hung up about him, but he’s not.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?!” Harry screams angrily. “Do you honestly think that I haven’t tried to stop thinking about him all these years? He was my first real crush, and the first person I ever had like deep feelings for. And the fact that he just fucking disappeared the night after our first date, which was an amazing night. And the aftermath, that was absolute shit. You were there. You saw how long it took me to get over him in the first place. I know I shouldn’t still be hung up on him, I know how fucking ridiculous it is, but I can’t help it! And to hear that coming from you... well it stings a hell of a lot worse than some guy I barely knew in uni pretending not to know me.” A deafening silence fills the room as Zayn and Liam stare at Harry in shock. “You know what? I'm out of here.” Harry stomps towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” Liam asks, getting up from the couch, following after him. Harry grabs his keys. 

“Anywhere but here. Don't wait up.” Harry slams the door behind him. He’s hit by a blast of cold air as he leaves the flat block, but he could care less. He doesn’t have any sort of plan, so he just starts walking. Before he realises it Harry finds himself outside one of the gay clubs in the neighbourhood. If he goes inside he knows what will happen, the chapter of his life where he hooked up with random guys nearly every other day has been over for a while now. He learned long ago that it wasn’t a healthy way to deal with his emotions, but sometimes old habits die hard, he’s spent too much time thinking about Louis, he just needs to forget, even if it’s only for a little while. 

The club is fairly busy for a Wednesday, the dance floor full of men. Harry makes his way to the bar and orders two Long Island Iced Teas. It’s not his favourite drink in the world, but he’s not really drinking for taste tonight. He surveys the crowd while he waits for his drinks, there are a few guys that look to be just the type he needs tonight, big muscles with blond hair. He pays for the drinks, and walks to a table, downing one as he goes. He stays seated for a little bit, letting the alcohol do it’s job. So far, nobody has held Harry’s attention long enough for him to be interested. He heads back towards the bar and orders two shots, telling the bartender to surprise him. When the bartender sets two shot glasses in front of him, he throws them back without a thought, savoring the way the alcohol burns as it goes down his throat. He makes eye contact with one of the many blond guys in the middle of the dance floor, the stranger crooks his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion, and Harry obliges. 

\----

The next morning Harry wakes up with a pounding in his head and in a bedroom that he doesn’t recognise. He rolls over to see a head of blond hair next to him. He drags a hand down his face as he lets out a loud groan. He quickly gets out of bed and starts the frantic search for his clothes before the man wakes up. He knew he shouldn’t have gone into that nightclub last night, knew that the only possible outcome was what was happening to him right now. But he couldn’t help himself, seeing Louis had dredged up feelings that he had buried deep inside of him, ones that he swore would never hurt him again. Here he is, exactly where he was four years ago, sleeping with random men to get the thought of Louis Tomlinson out of his head. 

He quietly sneaks out of the flat once he’s gathered all his belongings. It’s still a bit dark outside, the sky has just a hint of light blue to it. At least he didn’t sleep until noon, he would definitely be fired if that were the case. The early morning air seems to clear his head a bit, and by the time he gets back to his flat, he decides that because he’s up this early he is going to willingly go to Starbucks this morning. 

Yesterday was a bit of a disaster at the coffee shop, but he wants to see if Louis is still in the habit of going to the same store everyday like he used to, or if it was just a fluke that he had seen him there. Harry doesn’t know which option he would prefer at this point; if he would like to drag up the past he’s be dying to forget or finally, get the answers he’s been looking for and let the Louis issue finally be put to rest so he can move on with his life. 

Harry gets ready for the day and he thinks of what he might say to Louis if he sees him again today. He can’t think of much other than “You fucking wanker”. He thinks that sums up the entire situation pretty nicely, but then again, if he does want answers and Louis is actually willing to give them, then saying that to him probably isn’t the best option. He keeps brainstorming during the rest of his morning routine and all throughout his tube ride, but can’t manage to come up with anything that will actually help him to get information. When the Starbucks is finally in sight, he tenses up, afraid of what may or may not wait for him inside. Stop freaking out, he might not even be in there, he chastises himself. He lets out a deep breath as he opens the door.

He tries to be casual as his eyes sweep the cafe looking for Louis. He spots him sitting alone at a different table today, enthralled in a book. He looks right at home here. Harry’s heart starts beating erratically in his chest. Even though he hates the man, he can’t help but admire how good he still looks, time has certainly been kind to him. Louis glances up from his book, and casually looks around the cafe, like he’s just taking in the ambiance of it all. His eyes eventually land on Harry though, his eyes widen slightly, and immediately looks back down at his book. Harry doesn’t know how to feel, he’s just really fucking confused about everything right now, and wants to know why the fuck he apparently goes by Charlie. He deserves answers dammit, and he shouldn’t be the one who’s afraid in this situation. Harry waits until his name is called and then heads over to Louis’ table, he doesn’t ask to sit down, he just does. Louis stares at him in shock and disbelief. 

“What are you--” he starts, frantically looking around the cafe. 

“Look I know it’s you, Louis, so cut the bullshit,” Harry snaps. 

“My name is Charlie,” he replies adamantly, closing his book. . 

“Are you motherfucking serious right now?” Harry grits out, “You’re still going to try and pretend that you don’t know me even though it’s just the two of us at this table right now?” Harry gives him a challenging look.

“Look, I ...,” Louis starts, he stops himself. He looks very conflicted, his eyebrows are furrowed and he starts to chew on his bottom lip. Harry stares at him, letting him take his time. After what seems like an eternity of silence Louis sighs and continues talking. “You’re right. You deserve answers. I know you must think I’m the biggest knobhead ever, and I can explain, but-”

“But what? It’s complicated? Like I haven’t heard that before,” Harry rolls his eyes,”that means you’re going to make up some big elaborate lie about what happened so you don’t seem like a douchelord.” Harry stands up and starts to leave. 

“Harry wait!” Louis calls out behind him. He doesn’t turn around as he leaves the cafe.

\--- 

After that day, he decides that he doesn’t need to be afraid of Louis or of going into Starbucks anymore. He’s been so scared of the coffee chain and the memories and feelings it will dredge up that he’s let it take over his life. He’s not going to let it control him anymore, he’s been taking a back seat in his own life because of an irrational fear. 

He makes the choice to go to Starbucks a few times a week before work. He forces himself to wake up an hour earlier so he can spend some quality time in the shop, enjoying his coffee while reading or something. 

Louis is there nearly everyday he goes. He tries to ignore Louis’ existence while he's there, it's easier plus he's nearly perfected the practice because spent four years attempting it. He kind of hopes he's getting under his skin, but if he is the other man never does show it. Hopefully seeing him nearly everyday will wear Louis down into giving him the answers he deserves. 

It takes two weeks before Louis breaks and finally talks to Harry. 

Harry's reading the paper on his tablet one day when someone sits across from him without asking. 

He looks up to tell the person off, but the words die in his throat when he sees Louis sitting across from him. He just stares at the man.

“So I should apologize for what happened the other and obviously for what happened during uni. I really can explain, but not here. Would you be willing to meet me somewhere else?” Louis practically whispers, his shoulders are hunched and his eyes keep glancing around the room. 

“Why should I?” Harry replies through clenched teeth. . 

“I just... I still feel really, really terrible about it okay? I know that doesn't seem possible to you, but I can't live with you hating me and not knowing any longer. You deserve answers, and I’m sure you want them too. Just...please,” Louis pleads. 

Harry stares at Louis. He sounds completely desperate to talk and looks sincere, his expression is nearly identical to what it looked like the night of their first date. He looks as if he still feels bad about everything, but should he give in so easily to Louis’ request? It feels like making him stress about a response for a few days would be good for him, give him a taste of his own medicine. Harry's about to respond, but he stops himself. He sees the bags under Louis’ eyes and the way his shoulders are hunched over, it makes him look like he’s been completely defeated by the world. 

“Fine, I’ll hear what you have to say,” Harry leans back in his chair and folds his arms over his chest.

“Really?” Louis smiles hopefully and sits up straighter. 

“Yes, but if I don't like something you say I will leave,” Harry challenges.

“Okay fine,”Louis says earnestly, as he takes out a piece of paper from his pocket. He stares at it for a few seconds as if it were a precious gem; looks side to side quickly before handing it to Harry. “This is my address be there at nine sharp. Press the button labeled Richards and I'll buzz you in. Make sure no one follows you.” 

Harry looks between Louis and his outstretched hand a few times. “This isn't a fuxking Bond movie y'know that right?” He asks concerned for Louis’ mental state, 

“You'll understand tonight. I promise,” is the only explanation Louis give and holds his arm out further. Harry takes the piece of paper. 

“I swear if you're playing me Louis-” Harry starts, staring at the slip of paper intently. 

“It's Charlie,” Louis says with an intensity Harry wasn't expecting. He looks up at Louis, but Louis is looking around the busy cafe, eyes full of fear. Only when he's seemingly satisfied that nobody is paying them any attention he turns his attention back to Harry. “I have to go, but I’ll see you tonight yeah?” He sounds uncertain, as if Harry might just be agreeing to this only to not show up tonight . 

“Yeah,” Harry says softly, the anger he has toward Louis diminishing just the slightest amount. As much as he might dislike Louis at the moment, he's not going to be a complete dick and not show up. Sure, it would be a bit poetic considering everything that happened, but Harry needs answers and he's finally going to get them tonight. 

“Fantastic!” He flashes Harry a smile, the one where his face gets crinkly and his eyes sparkle in a special way. It's the smile that Harry first fell in love with. It makes him feel something him now, but he's not sure if it's good or bad. 

Louis gets up without another word. Harry stares at his retreating figure as he winds through the busy cafe and he can't help but wonder what the actual the fuck just happened. Louis was treating the whole situation like it was some sort of covert operation, as much as Harry loves spy movies he doesn't like Louis playing with him like this. He's not entirely certain about what he expects tonight to be like, with all the nonsense Louis seems to be going through. He hopes it’s worth putting up with if it means Louis will tell him the truth. 

\---

Harry looks down at the piece of paper with Louis’ address on it and up again at the number on the flat block. This is it. All he has to do is press the button twice, so why has he been standing on the pavement for five minutes simply staring up at the building? He's been waiting for this moment for what seems like his entire life, but now when he's literally minutes away from getting the answers he’s searched for, he's afraid. He doesn't have anything to be scared of, though he supposes that's not really true; he could get hurt again. Suddenly Harry is transported back to the night before Louis vanished. He's nineteen again and extremely nervous for his first date with an insanely cute boy. He’s pulled from his memory by the sound of a siren in the distance. History seems to be repeating itself and Harry really doesn't want to get hurt by this man again, though he doesn't think that anything Louis could say tonight could hurt him as much as before. With that thought, he presses the buzzer twice before the surge of confidence disappears. 

“Harry?” Louis voice comes from the intercom. 

“Yeah it's me.” 

The sound of the buzzer rings through the silent street. Harry pulls open the door and hurries inside. He finds 28 easily enough and knocks hesitantly. Louis immediately opens the door, but only halfway. 

“You weren’t followed right?” Louis asks right away. 

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Harry sighs and pinches his nose, “I should go.” Harry turns away from the door. 

Louis grabs his arm. “Don't go. It’ll all make sense I promise. Just...please.” He looks as if he's on the verge of tears; Harry isn't enough of a monster to leave someone like this. 

“Fine, but anymore of this spy bullshit and I'm gone.” 

“Thank you,” Louis lets go of his arm and opens the door the rest of the way. “Come on in.” 

“Thanks.” He follows Louis inside of the very small flat. It's basically just one room with the bed pushed into the left corner. There’s a loveseat only a few feet from the bed, it reminds Harry of the one in Louis’ house back in Leeds. There a small, dingy coffee table in front of the couch, and a TV right next to the door. There are two other doors in front of Harry, one leads to the tiniest kitchen Harry has ever seen, and the other is closed but must lead to the toilet. The walls are a drab nondescript grey color, and and nearly bare. Only a Tottenham scarf hangs on the wall above Louis’ bed. 

“This is really cozy,” Harry says taking in his surroundings. 

“That's one way to put it,” Louis snorts. “Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“Got anything strong?” Harry takes a seat on the small couch on the other side of the tiny room.

“Vodka and coke okay?” Louis heads towards the kitchenette.

“Yeah.” Harry looks around the room a bit more while Louis makes their drinks. He doesn't see any family pictures anywhere, which is odd considering how much Louis loves his family. Harry can’t seem to take his eyes off the scarf, however. The royal blue standing out like a sore thumb. Harry knows that Louis is a die hard Manchester United fan, so the scarf makes no sense to him. 

“Lovely scarf, innit?” Louis says handing Harry a glass. Harry takes it. 

“Not a Man U or Donny fan anymore then?” 

“Still am, always will be, but it's a bit of a secret now.” Louis down sits next to Harry.

“And no pictures of your family?” 

Louis stays silent. 

“Thought I said no more spy stuff?” Harry cocks an eyebrow and takes a drink.

“How is that spy stuff?” Louis asks incredulously.

“You're very secretive now. You never used to be.” 

“Well, things change,” Louis says bitterly, staring straight ahead as he takes a swig from his glass. 

Harry tries to gauge what that could possibly mean, but Louis doesn't say anything else on the matter. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Louis breaks it. 

“When I was younger I got in with a bad crowd. I didn't want to... but things... just kinda happened.” 

“Wait, are you saying you were or are part of a gang?” 

“Yes, technically.”

“So you're like what, a career criminal who-” 

“No that's not it,” Louis cuts him off. “If you'll just stop interrupting, I could get to the important bit.” 

“Fine.”

“Thank you,” Louis lets out a sigh of relief. “Um, so I guess I should just rip off the band aid, right?”

“Yeah,” This is it, the moment he's been waiting he’s for. He wipes his hands on his jeans suddenly sweaty from his nerves. He can hear his heartbeat in his ear. 

“Okay let me preface this by saying that this isn't gonna sound good, but long story short...I'm part of the Witness Protection Program.” Louis doesn’t look at him. Harry stares at the older man dumbfounded, he was not expecting that at all. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Harry grits out, curling up his fists. “You said you were gonna tell me the truth, but you give me this bullshit?!” 

“Keep your voice down please,” Louis pleads. 

“Why? So you can spout more lies? This is unbelievable.” Harry shakes his head, gets up from the couch and starts for the door. 

“Wait!” Louis grabs Harry's wrist. Harry stops. “Please believe me! I know it sounds ridiculous.” 

“That's an understatement,” Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes. He pulls his wrist away from Louis and takes the few steps to get to the door. His hand is on the doorknob when Louis speaks again. 

“You came here for answers didn’t you? Don’t you want them?” he challenges.That stops Harry in his tracks, his hand falls from the knob, but he doesn’t turn around 

“I shouldn’t be telling you this at all, shouldn’t even have you over here actually. It puts me at risk, but you deserve the truth. I wanted to stay in Leeds, and finish my Masters, and keep hanging out with you. But I couldn’t and it nearly broke me to be torn away from my life like that. I haven’t seen my family for four years, I’m not even allowed to have pictures of them.” Louis voice cracks, “I don’t have a clue where they are, and I hate it. To have someone from my past around it just... it feels really really good. You have no idea.” Louis lets out a shaky breath, and looks up at Harry who has turned around during his confession. “Please just hear me out. Five more minutes, that’s all I’m asking for, and if you don’t like anything else I have to say then you can leave and I’ll never bother you again.” There are tears welling up in his eyes. 

Harry wants to rush over to Louis to comfort him, but he’s frozen. It's not that's he’s scared, he just doesn’t know how to react, he’s torn between crying and yelling for Louis’ sake or maybe both at the same time. Even though he hasn’t seen Louis for years, and didn't know him for that long before he disappeared, he know that everything he just said wasn't a lie. 

“I’ll stay.” He takes a step towards Louis. “Can I sit?” He asks hesitantly, no longer certain he's welcome despite Louis’ plea for him to stay. 

“Of course,” Louis wipes away his tears as he relaxes against the back of the couch and lets out a sigh. Harry can see an immediate difference, the tension in his body is gone as well as the creases on his forehead. 

Harry sits as close to the armrest as he can, not wanting to invade any sort of bubble Louis might have. The tension in the room is palpable. Harry wants to say something, but he doesn’t think anything he can say will be good enough after that. 

“So,” Harry says, drawing out the ‘o’, when Louis doesn't talk for a few minutes. 

“So,” Louis replies hesitantly. “Um... I’m not really even sure where to start... I guess the beginning is as good a place as any. This whole thing started with my stepdad, he was a good guy, took great care of me mum and the kids, but he had his issues. The biggest was his gambling addiction, he was thousands of pounds in debt to this guy. And when he couldn’t pay up the guy ended up roping him into his gang to work it off.”

“I didn’t realize that kind of stuff happened in real life,” Harry interrupts, scooching a little bit closer to Louis..

“Well, it does,” Louis says bitterly. 

“What happened then? How did you get involved?” 

Louis leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees with his fingers linked together in front of him. “He died before everything was paid back. Eventually, some of them came to our house, they didn’t care that he was gone, all they cared about was getting their money. They threatened us, threatened to take away one of the girls until we paid up. I ended up offering to work in my stepdad’s place, and made them promise to leave my family out of it.”

“That must have been terrifying,” Harry interjects, moving so there’s only a few inches between him and Louis.

“It was, but I would do it again in a heartbeat. They had no right to drag my little sisters into it,” he replies vehemently. His shoulders tense up, and his knuckles turn white. Louis turns to look at Harry for the first time since he started talking. There’s an unreadable expression in his eyes, and Harry wants to take away all of the pain this man has felt. He reaches out and puts an arm around Louis’ shoulders. He seems to relax under his touch and Louis leans into Harry ever so slightly. 

“It was a low blow, but they knew it would get some kind of response,” Louis continues. “I hated every second I was with them. They started me out doing small stuff, drug deals, and running packages all over the city. After working with them for nearly six months was when they let me in a bit more. They were letting me look at some financial record, I don’t remember why exactly, but I noticed some of the numbers were off in their ledger, so I pointed it out. I remember some guy being pulled into another room and almost immediately heard screaming. It was horrifying, but nobody else reacted to it. I wanted to scream at them or run away, but I didn’t I just tried to ignore it as much as I could. I still hear his screams a night.” Louis shivers involuntarily. Harry pulls Louis closer to him, and Louis simply melts into his touch. 

“I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine what that must have been like,” Harry chokes out, on the verge of tears. He truly doesn’t know what he feels right now, all he knows is that his heart is absolutely aching for Louis, and he wants to help in any way possible.

“From that point on I was their bookkeeper. I sure as hell don’t know why. I’m certainly not a math genius. I think they liked that they could always hurt my family if I did anything wrong.” Louis lets out another shaky breath.

“What did you do?” Harry whispers. He doesn’t want to push Louis, but this seems to be cathartic for him. Louis takes a deep breath and plays with his fingers, staring down at his lap. 

“Eventually the gang threatened to hurt them. It seemed to come out of nowhere. I was doing my job, and keeping it a secret from everyone.” Louis lets out a quiet sob. “That was the final straw... I couldn’t let any harm come to my family. So the next day I went to the police station and got a deal. I gave them all the information I could on the operation and they handed me over to Witness Protection. The day after our date, they made their move on the gang. And I was whisked away.”

“Wow,” Harry says, trying to process everything. 

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Louis jokes. Harry chuckles. 

“And your family?” he asks after a beat.

“They went into the program too. But I thought it would be a good idea to split up just in case. It’s the only thing I regret about this whole thing.”

“I just... wow...” 

Louis pulls away from Harry to looks at him properly. “So you believe me?”

“Of course I do,” Harry says earnestly. “I was so frustrated when I got here. I thought you were toying with me or summat. But I don’t think you could make up a story like that.” Harry looks down at his lap. 

“I would never toy with you.” Louis puts a finger under Harry’s chin and coaxes Harry to look up at him. “There were some nights at the beginning, where I imagined I wasn't Charlie and I was back at Leeds, sitting in Starbucks with a cute curly haired boy with dimples across from me.” 

“You're just saying that.” Harry plays with one of this rings. 

“No I'm not,” Louis insists, taking Harry’s hands into his. “I know that sounds kinda mad because we didn't really know each other that long before I was taken away, but I really felt something with you. More than anything I've ever felt with anyone else. It felt like something... more.”

“I feel the same way,” Harry confesses. “My friends think that I was mad for not getting over you in like a month. I fell for you hard.” 

“Same here.” Louis smiles widely. Harry feels like his heart could burst, he’s been dreaming about that smile for years, and didn’t realise just how much he missed it. He smiles right back. Louis pokes one of his dimples and he can’t help but giggle. 

They stare at each other for a few moments, really taking the other in. Before Harry knows it they're kissing. This is nothing compared to their first kiss, this one is desperate, as if their lives depend on it. Louis’ hands clutch Harry's shirt pulling him closer, as Harry's hands find their way underneath Louis’ shirt to feel the skin below it. 

Harry loses all sense of time the kiss could have lasted five minutes or an hour he’s not entirely certain. But Louis pulls away, and Harry follows after him, craving more. 

“We should really talk about what this means for us,” Louis says as he catches his breath. 

“Do you have to have it right now?” Harry pouts exaggeratedly. “We could always talk about it in the morning.” He moves in to suck a love bite into Louis’s neck. Louis lets out the most beautiful moan he's ever heard. 

“”Yeah, I suppose...ah...waiting couldn't hurt,” he replies breathily. Louis gently pushes Harry away. “Bed now.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry gets up and grabs Louis’ wrist, as he quickly closes the distance between the couch and the mattress, pulling the other man along. Harry sits on the edge of the bed, his hands resting behind him, and his legs spread. Louis stays standing, slotting himself between Harry's legs. Harry expects for him to do something, but the look of deep concentration on Louis’ face says otherwise. 

“You aren't going to disappear on me right?” Louis starts to chew on his bottom lip. 

“Of course not!” Harry sits up straight and grabs both of Louis’ hands firmly. “I would never do that. Not after finally getting to be with you like this.” Harry can't help but kiss the back of louis’ right hand, an act that somehow feels so much more intimate than anything else could possibly be. 

“Yeah?” Louis asks hopefully, his breath hitching in his throat. 

“Yeah.” Harry smiles, “Do you want to take this slow? Maybe we-” 

“No,” Louis interjects, "I want this. Have wanted this for a long time, Haz.” He leans down to kiss Harry once more, a sinks down to his knees in front of the younger man. 

\---

Harry wakes up the next morning to the familiar sound of marimba and the unfamiliar weight of someone lying on top of him. Memories of the night before come rushing back to him and a feeling of serenity washes over his body.

Louis’ head is resting on Harry’s shoulder. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps; the near constant worry that Harry has seen on his face is since they've reunited is completely gone. It makes him look so much younger than he is. Harry wants to take a picture so he’ll never forget this moment. 

“Stop being creepy,” Louis mumbles without opening his eyes.

“‘M not”

“I can feel you staring at me.”

“Your fault for being so beautiful.” 

Louis lightly slaps him on the chest. “That’s really sappy.” He finally opens his eyes to look at Harry. “But I like it.” 

“Good.” Harry kisses him on the forehead.

“We should really have that chat now,” Louis says as he rolls over onto his side. 

“You’re probably right. What did you want to talk about?” Harry maneuvers his arm so its curled around Louis’ shoulder.

“I guess I want to set..like boundaries?” Louis starts tracing the large butterfly on Harry’s stomach with his pointer finger. “I want to keep seeing you. I really do, but I could get in a lot of trouble if the wrong person finds out. Like the people from the program.” 

“So this has to stay a secret?” Harry starts rubbing his thumb back and forth on Louis’ arm.

“A bit. I suppose it doesn’t entirely matter if Liam and Zayn know, but beside that you can’t tell anyone.”

“I can do that.” Harry nods to himself.

“Also you have to call me Charlie in public.” Louis looks up at Harry. “I know it’s weird, but it’s technically who I am now.”

“I’ll try my best not to slip up, Charles.” Harry says with a joking tone.

Louis puts an elbow under himself to he can properly look at Harry. “You get that this is serious right? I could be shipped off again, and given another name. I can’t handle that.”

“Hey, yeah. I get it. I don’t want you to go anywhere either.” Harry cups Louis’ cheek with his right hand. “You trust me right?”

“I do, yeah. I just-” Harry cuts him off with a kiss. 

“It’ll be alright, I just know it. We’ll be alright. Okay?” He looks into Louis’ eyes intently.

“Okay,” Louis replies softly, his hand cradling Harry’s hand that’s still on his cheek. 

“Good. Now how about breakfast?” 

\--- 

A few days later, Harry invites Louis over to his flat. He hasn’t told Liam and Zayn yet, he feels as if it’s not his story to share. He does tell his friends, that he has someone coming over that he thinks they should meet, but he’s still not certain if he should reveal that it’s actually Louis before he gets here. They’re in the middle of an episode of Star Trek when there’s a knock on the door, and adrenaline starts coursing through his veins. This was a terrible idea, why did he think this was okay? He doesn’t have any more time to process how much of a nightmare this evening is going to be because the door is open and Liam is just staring at Louis on the other side of it. Louis gives Liam a small wave, before anyone can say anything Liam slams the door. 

“Do you care to explain that?” Liam points at the closed door. 

“I told you guys I ran into him the other day,” Harry explains lamely and shrugs. 

“And that he was pretending to be someone else!”

“He explained everything. We’re good.”

“Oh. You’re good! Why didn’t you say so? The fact that he broke your heart and left us to clean up the pieces apparently means nothing to you!” Liam screams.  
“I get that you’re mad on my behalf, but like he didn’t just fuck off.” 

“So why didn’t you tell us that sooner?” Zayn chimes in from the recliner. 

“Because I didn’t know until a few days ago. It’s not my story to tell. And if I can forgive him then you two should be able to as well.” 

Silences falls throughout the apartment as Harry and Liam stare each other down. There’s another knock on the door. Liam doesn’t move to open it. Harry gives him a challenging look. Liam sighs in defeat and opens the door again, 

“I can just forget the last couple minutes if that makes things easier for everyone,” Louis says before walking into the flat. “Liam it’s good to see you, mate. I’ve missed you.” He holds out his hand for Liam to shake. The other man looks at if for a second before begrudgingly taking it.  
“And Zayn!” Louis walks further into the flat. “You guys have no idea how good it is to see some familiar faces.” 

“Could’ve seen them a lot sooner if you hadn’t disappeared,” Liam replies, staying in his spot by the door. 

“Liam, be nice!” Harry grits out. 

“He has a point there Hazza.” He joins Harry on the couch and pats his knee affectionately. 

“Yeah, but-” 

“So you didn’t tell them.”

“Thought you should. Didn’t feel like it was mine to tell,” Harry says softly, only for Louis to hear.

Louis puts an arm around Harry’s shoulders, and kisses his temple.“That’s sweet, babe.” He turns to face Lima and Zayn who are looking on their interaction with great interest. “So you guys obviously have questions and I can explain everything so you don’t hate me anymore.”

“I guess if Harry believes you it must be quite some story,” Zayn says. 

Louis gives him a smirk and starts to tell his tale. 

-

When he’s done, Liam and Zayn are staring at him with their mouths hanging open. Harry can’t help but feel a bit smug at the look on their faces. 

“Oh my god,” Liam says. “That’s totally mad.”

“That’s... really intense.” Zayn adds. 

“Yeah. I sounds like something from a cheesy book or summat,” Louis replies from his spot next to Harry. 

“Told you guys we’re good,” Harry declares. 

“I should have believed you,” Liam says.

“You didn’t know. Really it’s fine,” Harry shrugs. “Let’s just enjoy some more Star Trek and not make this weird. Louis has had enough weird for a lifetime.” 

 

\---

It takes no time at all for Harry and Louis to be exactly where they were four years ago. They spend every second together that they can, and when they’re apart text each other constantly. For the most part they spend time at Harry’s flat, Louis like to be around Liam and Zayn. It makes him feel normal again, especially since he doesn’t have to go by Charlie around them. They do some stuff out in public, like go to dinner and the cinema but he doesn’t really like to share Louis with the world; prefers it when it’s just the two of them after all the time he’s lost with him. Before Harry knows it, him and Louis have been dating for a month, and he wants to surprise Louis. He goes to Louis’ flat and uses the key he gave him. His arms are full of groceries, knowing that Louis keeps his fridge mostly empty. 

He immediately goes to the kitchen and turns on the oven. He starts to slices the baguette he bought, in order to make the mini garlic breads. And then starts slicing and dicing the various vegetables he brought over. At some point, there’s a knock on the door. Harry wipes his hands on his apron and goes to answer the door. He doesn’t check before opening it and as soon as the door is open he regrets it. 

Standing before him is the large burly man Harry had seen at the club four years ago. He tries not to let any emotion show on his face. “Hi, can I help you?” he says as evenly as possible. 

“I’m looking for Louis,” the man says with a sly grin. “He around?”

“I don’t know anyone by that name,” Harry lies, through his smile. 

“Funny thing. He gave me this address earlier today.”

“I think there might be a Lewis a few doors down.”  
The man’s smile disappears, and he pulls out a gun. “Look, kid. Give me Louis and I won’t hurt you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m going to ask you to leave” Harry can feel bile rising in the back of his throat.

“I don’t think so.” The man walks inside the flat. Harry wants to stop him, but the fear of getting shot isn’t worth it. “I think I’ll wait til he gets back.” The man sits on the couch. “Why don’t you close the door?” Harry grits his teeth, but does it. “I’m sure you’d be a lot more comfortable on the bed. Go ahead sit down.” Harry does, the gun following him as he goes. “This is just too easy.” 

“Fuck you,” Harry spits out. 

“Now, now, be nice. It’d be a shame if my finger accidentally slipped.” The man fiddles with the trigger. Harry glares at the man, but says nothing else. “Good boy,” the man sneers. 

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Harry doesn’t have anything else to say to the man. And the man doesn’t seem to want to gloat at the moment. A burnt smell starts to waft through the tiny flat, and Harry gets up. 

“Sit back down!” the man barks from his spot. Harry puts his arms up in surrender. 

“You might be okay with the flat block burning down but I’m not.” Harry replies evenly. 

“Okay then. But no funny business, alright?” 

“Alright.” Harry puts his arms down and walks into the kitchenette. He puts on a oven mitt with one hand, and uses the other to grab his phone that's still sitting on the counter, hidden behind the mountain of leafy greens. He checks to make sure the man isn't watching, and finds him picking his nose. He opens the oven and on his phone opens his messages to Louis, he shares his location and types 999 and hits send, letting out a sigh of relief. He quickly grabs the pan of burnt garlic breads, and scrapes them into the bin.

“What’s taking so long in there?” the man yells from the other room. 

“Just making sure nothing else is going to burn.” 

The man makes a loud grunting noise, and Harry can hear the couch creak. The man appears in the doorway a few seconds later, and just stands there. He leans against the doorjamb with the gun carefully pointed at Harry. 

“I’ll just stay here. More comfortable I think.”  
Harry moves around the kitchenette as slowly as possible, trying to buy himself some time so he doesn’t have to interact with the man anymore. He grabs a few tupperware containers from under the sink and starts to divide the veggies carefully so they’re separated. And instead of stacking all the tubs to put them in at once, he grabs two at a time and pretends to think about where to put them, the man none the wiser. He starts to slowly clean all the utensils he was using, first filling up the sink with warm water and dumping everything, but the knives in the basin. He tries not to look at the large man in the doorway, but he can’t help it. He just stares at Harry the entire time.

He’s halfway done with the dishes when he hears the jingle of keys outside the flat. 

“Well, well, well,” the man says gleefully. “Someone’s home.” He points his gun at the door, paying no mind to Harry.

Harry desperately hopes that Louis got his message, and came with some sort of backup. Harry can hear the door swing open, and then someone yells “Get down on your knees!” The man drops to the ground and puts his arms up. Harry stops washing dishes and rushes out to see everything. There’s at least four police officers crowded outside the door, all with their weapons pointed at the pathetic man on the ground. 

“Where’s Louis?” Harry asks.The man in question steps out from behind one of the officers, and immediately runs to Harry. “Thank god.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis.

“Are you okay? Louis asks frantically. 

“I’m fine, really. Just a bit shaken up. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Harry nuzzles his face into the side of Louis’ neck and tightens his grip around Louis’ waist. 

“You just had a guy threaten you with a gun, you shouldn’t be worrying about me at all.” Louis pulls back a little bit and shakes his head fondly.

“He knew who you were. I recognized him, he was with you at the club once back in Leeds. I didn’t want him to hurt you.” Harry explains frantically. He doesn’t feel like he’s making any sense. 

“Shh. It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,” Louis reassures him as he rubs Harry’s back. 

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

“Harry, come on! I really don’t want to be late!” Louis yells through the flat. 

“I know, I know.,” Harry says as he walks out of their bedroom. “I just want to make a good first impression.”

“They’re going to love you no matter what, love. Plus you look perfect everyday.”

“You’re just saying that, because you want me to hurry up.” Harry slips into a pair of comfortable boots. 

“I say that because it’s true. And maybe a little bit because I want you to hurry up.” Louis keeps glancing at his phone. “We have to go now, they arrive in thirty minutes and we’ll barely be able to make it.”

“Alright, enough of your whinging, let’s go.” Harry says. Louis pulls the door open with so much force it nearly hits the wall. He’s halfway down the hall before Harry is even out of the door. He locks the door behind him and jogs to catch up with his boyfriend. 

“You nervous at all?” He says once they’re in the lift.

“A bit. Mostly excited. I still can’t believe I get to see my family again.” 

-

It’s been six months since Harry was threatened by the bald man from Louis’ past. And since then, the trial went to court. The process took a while, and even though Louis was technically out of the program he asked that his family stay in for just a bit longer. Once the majority of the gang Louis had been forced to work for had been arrested, Louis begged the program to let him speak to them. It hadn’t worked, but eventually Louis’ mum had been told about the men being captured and decided to pull her family from the program. 

She had called one night when Louis and Harry were watching a Buffy marathon on Netflix. Louis hadn’t recognized the number, but the second he heard his mum’s voice he broke out in tears. They spent nearly three hours catching up and making plans to meet up the following weekend.

-

Now here they are, at King’s Cross waiting anxiously outside of platform 9. Louis is gripping onto Harry’s hand with a death like grip, he’s scared he might lose all feeling in it, but now’s not really the time for him to complain about that. Louis said that he wasn’t really nervous, but the way that he checks his phone every other second, and his palm is incredibly sweaty. Harry doesn’t say anything though, Louis has every right to be nervous about this. Harry can see the train coming from a ways away. He glances over at Louis who is biting his lip.

“You okay?” Harry asks, squeezing Louis’ hand comfortingly. 

“I’m getting nervous. What if they don’t recognise me?” 

“If I can recognise you after four years, I’m positive your mum can as well.”

“I know. I just... “ Louis starts, but trails off. Tears immediately start to well up in his eyes, he’s staring at something. Harry turns his attention to see what it is. There’s a woman coming out of the gate, with four young girls trailing behind her. She’s searching the crowd for someone. This must be Louis’ mum, and his sisters. Harry looks at Louis expectantly, but he’s still frozen next to him. 

“You can do this,“ Harry whispers reassuringly, he kisses the top of Louis’ head for good measure. 

Without any warning Louis bolts toward his mother. “Mum!” he calls out. Her head immediately turns in the direction of Louis, like she would know her son’s voice anywhere. She opens her arms and Louis practically falls into them. They stay wrapped up in each other for so long that people start to stare at them as they go by. If only they understood what was happening. Eventually they pull apart, and Louis turns his attention to his little sisters. 

Harry looks on with a smile, content to give them all the time in the world to reconnect. After Louis has hugged, and talked to all of his sisters. He turns his attention back to his mum. Louis must says something to her, because she makes a point of peeking from around Louis and looks directly at Harry. Harry’s heart starts to beat faster, he forgot that not only was this a reunion for Louis and his family, but it was also Harry meeting Louis’ mum. Louis leads his family back to where Harry is standing. He takes a deep breath and pulls out his brightest smile. 

“Mum, this is Harry,” Louis kisses him on the cheek as a greeting, and grabs his hand. 

“I’m so glad to finally meet you,” his mum says, going in for a hug. Harry wraps his free arm around her smaller frame. “Louis told me all about you when you were both at Leeds.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” 

“I’m so glad you were there for him,” she whispers before she pulls away. 

“I’ll introduce everyone else once we sit down for dinner,” Louis announces. “There’s a nice Italian place nearby. It’s one of my favourites.” 

“That sounds lovely, dear. Lead the way.” Louis’ mum grabs her bag and one of the youngest’ daughter’s hand. The horde of Tomlinson siblings charge ahead, despite not knowing where to go, their mum chasing after them. Louis and Harry stay at a slower pace.  
“Everything went well then?” Harry asks.

“Yeah. You were right no need to be worried. This all feels like a dream.” Louis gestures vaguely. Harry pinches Louis’ arm. “Ow!”

Harry throws back his head and laughs “Not a dream, babe.”

“Well thanks for setting that straight, then.” Louis rolls his eyes. 

“You gotta remember the worst is behind us.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because we’re here together. And as long as I have you I know I’ll be alright.”


End file.
